Sehari Bersama Kami
by psychoarea
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah cerita penuh karangan, sebuah cerita yang dikutip dari pertanyaan serta jawaban yang dilontarkan serta dijawab oleh para cast yang bersangkutan. Memang tidak jelas dan sangat OOC, tetapi coba saja simak dengan saksama (?).
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Sehari Bersama Kami**

** Rating : K+ **

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi **

**Warning : sangat ooc, nista, abal, jelek, gak karuan lah pokoknya XD~**

* * *

**Langsung saja tanpa basa-basi~~~~~~**

.

.

.

.

.

Riko : Hai pemirsa yang saya cintai tapi kalian sama sekali tak mencintai saya *sesi curhat* saya Aida Riko bersama rekan saya Momoi Satsuki akan melakukan observasi (?) di tempat ini.

Momoi : Hari ini kami tengah berada di tengah-tengah percikan matahari panas nan terik *bahasa amburadul* tetapi tentu saja hal tersebut tak mengurangi semangat saya yang unyu ini *tebar cinta*

Riko : Udah ah lama lo Satsuki buruan ah kita masuk *nyeret Satsuki seenak jidat*

Hari yang panas, kedua reporter SMA kita ini kini tengah berada di salah satu kafe tersohor di daerah xxxx yag tak lain adalah tempat nongkrongnya anak-anak muda jaman sekarang. Perlahan kedua gadis itu memasuki kafe tersebut dan dengan sigapnya mereka berdua menghampiri salah seorang makhluk yang ada di sana.

Riko : Nah bang es telernya satu yak gak pake lama kalo lama gak gue bayar lo *gubrak*

Satsuki : Yeeeee... ngapain situ malah minus es teler enak-enakan di sini hah? Buruan noh udah pada nungguin kita. Lama lo ah Riko-dok!

Riko : Bentar napa aus nih tega banget sih lo entar suara gua abis kan kesian merekanya. Lo aja sono duluan gih udah kenal juga lo ama mereka.

Satsuki : Yasudahlah gue duluan dari pada kena damprat mereka kan ngeri hiyyyyy~

Seketika Riko memuntahkan semua es teler yang membuatnya tak merasa teler (?) sebelum mengikuti rekannya yang sedikit over sarap itu *padahal sih setipe (?)/dooooor*

**~Sehari Bersama Kami~**

Dari kejauhan nampak seorang makhluk berambut kuning yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan indahnya kepada kedua reporter gaje itu. Yang dilambai-lambaikan hanya diam tetapi seisi ruangan tersebut malah berteriak heboh bagaikan para komentator olahraga.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Kise-kun."

"Kise-kun tampan nikahilah aku kyaaaaa "

"Kise-kun aku hamil anakmu kamu harus bertanggung jawab."

"Kami cinta padamu Kise Ryota *tebar cium*"

Ya, begitulah sekiranya suara orang-orang yang tak jelas keberadaannya. Mari kita kembali pada misi sebenarnya (?).

"Hiiii minna konichiwa~" Sapa Satsuki kepada makhluk warna-warni di hadapannya.

"Na no dayo..." Menjengkelkan, makhluk berambut hijau itu menatap Satsuki tajam membuat yang ditatap ingin membunuh makhluk tersebut, tetapi apa daya semua demi pekerjaan jadilah ia menggugurkan niatnya.

"Yak bagus! Senang berjumpa dengan kalian berlima." Riko kembali semangat sebelum ia menyadari ada kesalahan pada kata-katanya. "Eh? Lima? Katanya enam orang kan." Riko bingung sendiri dan mari kita tinggalkan di sejenak.

**-Pertanyaan Pertama-**

**Jengjengjengjengjeng... #abaikan**

"Saya Satsuki kembali mengambil alih suara, test test 2 3 5. Okesip bagus!" Sejenak Satsuki menatap kelima *ralat* keenam makhluk dihadapannya "Baiklah kita mulai pertanyaan pertama bagi para bintang jatuh (?) kita kali ini, Kiseki no Sedai."

"Nah bagaimana aku harus menjawab apa Momoi-san?" Kise Ryota yang sempat membuat heboh kini kembali tenang menanti sebuah pertanyaan.

"Lama lo ah Satsuki gue mau pulang nih ngantukssss buangetzzzzz heh?" Pemuda gelap nan seksi— Aomine Daiki kini tengah sibuk menguap bebas di depan kamera.

"Sabar dong ah gue juga gak tau mau nanya apa." Jawab Satsuki kebangetan.

.

.

.

.

Hening mendadak...~

.

.

.

.

"Cekres!"

"Glekkkkk"

"Hmmmmm"

"Hiiiiyyyyyyy"

"Jadi sekarang gue ngapai disini hah?" Teriak keenam makhluk itu bersamaan dengan aura yang berbeda-beda. Mulai dari aura ogah-ogahan sampe aura iblis pembunuh pun kini telah tersedia.

"Eh maap tadi pertanyaannya ga sengaja gua buang ke tong sampah deh kayaknya, kalo mau sih elo pada ngambil dulu gih sono hehehe..."

"GAK SUDI LAH YAW!"

"Bagaimana tipe gadis idaman kalian?" Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seseorang yang tak diketahui jenis kelamin dan wajahnya itu melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan pasaran yang teramat amat (?).

"Ganti pertayaan!" Perintah pemuda berambut merah— Akashi Seijuro dengan tatapan SMS (Siap Membunuh Siapapun).

"Yaelah Akashi tinggal jawab aja repot amat sih lu!" Seru Aomine dan tanpa basi-basa (?) lagi Aomine dengan cepat dan cermat menjawab pertayaan tersebut "Yang itunya *piiiip* gede terus masih bisa gede lagi dan teramat gede sampe gue puas liatnya huahahahah.." Aomine ketawa murka sambil membayangkan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Aominecchi mesum banget idih iyuhhhh (?)." Kise bergidik ngeri sambil menatap Aomine yang masih tertawa murka.

"Yang dewasa sama yang suka lempar-lempar bola ke ring kayak saya." Jawab Midorima Shintaro terlalu dan sungguh terlalu ditelinga para pendengar (?) tetapi itu lebih baik dari pada jawaban mesum Aomine Daiki.

"Kalau aku sih yang baik dan setia tentunya heheh..." Kise Ryota menjawab sewajarnya membuat fansnya diseluruh penjuru dunia mimisan melihat senyumannya.

"Yang tinngi seperti aku, nyam nyam nyam~ terus yang gak suka makan soalnya nanti kalo sama-sama suka makan kan diriku rugi." Murasakibara Atsushi menjawab alakdarnya membuat semuanya tergubrak (?) sesaat.

"Yang imut sepertinya, ah tidak yang baik tapi aku mau yang setia juga." Kuroko Tetsuya, orang yang dari tadi dicari Riko akhirnya menampakkan dirinya.

"Kuroko sebaiknya kau menjawab dengan jelas." Midorima berkata, sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Maaf."

"Bagaimana denganmu Akashi-kun?" Riko bertanya terpaksa. 'Sejujurnya gak mau deh gue nanya begitu ke Akashi yang maniak gunting, hiyyyy.' Seru Riko dalam hatinya.

"Gue gak minat jawab." Akashi menatap sekelilingnya dengan tajam setajam guntingnya.

'Tuh kan gue bilang juga apa pasti begini nih dia.' Riko ngedumel dalam hati.

"Akashi-kun curang gak boleh gitu dong." Omel Satsuki.

"Fansmu pasti ingin mengetahuinya Akachin, jawab saja." Murasakibara ikut-ikutan nyeramahin mantan kaptennya itu.

"Akashi jawab lu baka!" Aomine geram melihat Akashi yang sok cool *doorrr*

"G-a-k-m-a-u!"

"Jawab!"

"Gak!"

"Jawabbbbbbbbbbbb!"

"Gakkkkkkk! Gue gak akan jawab pertayaan pasaran begitu cihhh."

"Pokoknya lu kudu jawab Akashi!"

"Bodo amatlah sabodo teuing (?)"

"Akashi lo gak laku (?) ya jadi gak mau jawab heh?"

"No coment!"

*plakkkkk*

Dan entah kenapa Aomine begitu memaksa Akashi...~

"Yasudah mari kita skip adegan gak penting diatas dan mari kita ke pertanyaan berikutnya."

"Everybody ada yang mau tanya lagi gak?" Satsuki bertanya pada pengunjung kafe yang begitu ricuh karena kedatangan mereka.

"Saya saya mau tanya!"

"Aku pokoknya aku!"

"Gak bisa pokoknya gue!"

"Eke aja deh ciynnn."

Seketika Satsuki dan Riko jawdrop mendengar teriakan-teriakan alay tersebut. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian mereka tersadar dari jawdropnya. Dan mereka kembali mengisi acara tersebut dengan amat terpaksa.

"Sabar buuuu, nanti kebagian kok atu-atu yak." Seru Riko ikutan frustasi.

"Setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini...~"

.

.

.

.

.

** Kemudian iklanpun tiba...~ jrenggggggg~**

* * *

**Maaf ini amat nista dan bahasanya gak karuan (_ _) bagi yang terlanjur baca saya mau tanya ff ini KoD? Keep or Delete? *0* oke delete sippp =DDDD *kaborrr***


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Sehari Bersama Kami**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi **

**Genre : Friendship**

**Warning : maybe ooc, nista, abal, jelek, nyebelin XD~**

* * *

**Langsung saja tanpa basa-basi~~~~~~**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang bertanya!"

.

.

.

Riko : Wah siapa tuh perasaan gue gak kenal deh.

Satsuki : Itu mah tetangga gue udah biarin aja deh dia nanya sekali-sekali.

"Boleh nanya gak nih?"

Satsuki : Iyeeeeee mongoooo...

"Kuroko udah punya pacar belum?" Bertanya dengan tatapan yang super-duper errrrr— (?).

Satsuki : Udeh lah kan gue pacarnya *ngaku-ngaku* oke pertanyaan berikutnya?

Aomine : Eh Tetsu elo jangan mau sama cewek kayak Satsuki mending yang kayak Horikita Mai aje wahahahahhahaha.

Akashi : Cakepan Miyabi ah gimana sih lo Daiki payah dah.

Kuroko : *diem ngeliatin orang-orang disekitarnya*

Whattt theeee pemirsah? Akashi ngomong begitu? Gile cetar membahana badai dasyat banget ini. Sejak kapan dia ketularan hentainya Aomine Daiki? Dan terlebih lagi—

Midorima : Jupe lah mantep payeh dah.

Aomine : Jupe siapa noh? Gak kenal gua mah.

Midorima : Lagi juga dia gak akan mau kenalan ama lo na no dayo.

Murasakibara : Dewi Persik lah itu seksi sekali bikin aku cenat-cenut.

Akashi : Cintailah produk lokal! Gua mah tetep setia ama Miyabi pokoknya! *ngelus-ngelus gunting yang ada tempelan (?) Miyabinya*

Kuroko : *masih diem sambil minum milk shake*

Aomine : Eh Tetsu kan cakepan pacar gua yak si Horikita Mai?

Kuroko : *lirik Aomine bentar*

Kise : Woyyyyyyy Kurokocchi yang polos mana ngerti begituan -_- terus kenapa kalian ketularan sukebeinya Aominecchi sih? Sampai Akashicchi pun tertular.

Kuroko : ...?

Aomine : Yang bikin gue begini kan Akashi heh, emang lo gak tau ya Kise? Hahahhaha.

Riko&Satsuki : Oaaaaaaaaaapaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? Ciyusan tuh?

Aomine : Iya ciusan ini cius.

Riko&Satsuki : Miapaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh?

Aomine : Mi-kamyu aja dech wahahahahahha.

Satsuki : Idih iyuuuuuuhhhhhhhh kamseupay lo Daiki *duaaarrr*

Aomine : Lo noh mirip rakjel yang biasa jualan jengkol pake dandanan ala jengkelin weks~ *Aomine melet-melet (?)*

Satsuki : Deh gokil yang mirip rakjel kan ente bro, liat noh kulit sama ente sama aspal aje mending aspalnya hohoho.

Riko : STOP! Kau mencuri hatiku~ hatiku *eaaaaahahha*

All : -_- maap gak punya receh *dooorrrr*

Riko : Oke kali ini gua lagi serius nih *melototin Akashi/dihantam* Ekhemm... beneran kagak sih Akashi? *Riko masih melototin Akashi gak percaya*

Akashi : Gak lah ngapain gua bikin Daiki begitu rugi di gua lah nanti Miyabi diembat lagi.

Heh?

.

.

Semua serius mikir~~~~

.

.

Masih mikir~

.

.

Mikir lagi~

.

.

Mau jawab~

.

.

Gak jadi jawab~

.

.

Takut salah jawaban~

.

.

Terus disambit gunting~

.

.

Dan mati seketika~

.

.

Next, jadi hantu gentayangan~

.

.

Gentayangan disuruh jualan gunting sama Akashi (?)

.

.

Tapi—

.

.

Akhirnya—

All : KALO BEGITU ELO LEBIH SUKEBEI DARI AOMINE DONG HAH?

Akashi : Kekekkekekke... pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya itu tak perlu dijawab. Pertanyaan selanjutnya! *entah kenapa sekarang Akashi yang mengambil alih jadi hostnya*

"Aku mau tanya ke Akashi-kun aja ah... boleh kan?"

Akashi : Terserah lo aja dah~ *jawab Akashi jutek/sok jual mahal/sok kece (author dilempar ke tong sampah)*

"Nomor hp Akashi-kun berapa? Kyaaaa "

.

.

Cetar! *Backsound = SGM = Saat Gunting Menyambar*

Aomine : Geblek ni orang nanya begitu ke Akashi *saut Aomine dalam hati*

Kise : Pasti gak dijawab deh sama Akashicchi *ucap Kise lirih selirih suara jangkring (?)*

Akashi : Gua gak punya.

Aomine : Idih boong banget hp lo ada lima juga.

Murasakibara : Bohong itu gak baik loh Akachin *ceramah Murasakibara*

Kise : Kemaren baru beli bb lagi juga lu Akashicchi.

Midorima : Wailah kaya lu ckckck Android lu mending buat gua dah Akashi.

Aomine : Gua mau esianya aja deh~~~ *gubrakkkkkkkkkk*

Kuroko : Akashi-kun gak mungkin gak punya hp.

Riko : Iyalah orang kece bangsa Akashi mana mungkin kagak punya hp *Riko ikutan nyaut dalam hati walaupun kesel sama Akashi diem-diem Riko fans (dikit sih) Akashi Seijuro*

Akashi : Kan gua gak bilang gua gak punya hp, hp gua mah banyak * *

Kise : Lah terus lu bilang ape Akashicchi?

Aomine : Udah jelas-jelas bilang gak punya.

Murasakibara : Tau nih Akachin dari tadi bohong melulu.

Kise : Oong nih oong kayak sapi ompong yang suka rempong dibalik tong (?)

Midorima : Bohong demi kebaikan itu gak apa kawan-kawan.

Kuroko : Tetap saja itu tidak baik Midorima-kun.

Midorima : Baiklah kalau kau yang mengatakan hal itu aku menurut saja padamu Kuroko *diem seribu kata*

Riko : Terus kenapa lo ngomong begitu heh Akashi? Kasih penjelasan dan alasan dong jangan diem aje.

Akashi : Sabar buuuuuuu! Mau gua tusuk gunting lu pada? *gilanya mulai keluar/palak*

Riko : Gak deh ampun belom nikah nih gua hahahha.

Kise : Nikah sama Hyuga tuh ciatciat eakkkk *Kise rada alay/Riko mau tapi malo*

Akashi : Oke gua jelasin sekarang, gua tuh gak bilang kalo gak punya hp tapi yang gak gua punya itu nomor hpnya dudul pan belom pada gua isi kartu semua tu hp, ada satu yang udah keiisi kartu sih tapi tadi pagi keblokir.

.

.

.

All : -_- Lawak banget sih lo hah...!

Akashi : Kekekekek gua kan unyu *langsung narsis di kamera*

All : Gak ada yang bilang elo unyu wooyyyyyyyy~~~!

.

.

.

Cekres...~

.

.

.

Kekekekekke

.

.

.

Hiiiiiiiyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

.

.

.

All : Ampun deh Akashi Seijuro unyu kok~ *sujud-sujud*

Aomine : Kayak penyuuuuu dunk~ *cetarrrrr*

.

.

Satsuki : Oke pemirsah kita iklan lagi yuk mareeee~


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Sehari Bersama Kami**

**Rating : K+ **

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi **

**Warning : maybe ooc, nista, abal, jelek, nyebelin XD~**

* * *

**Langsung saja tanpa basa-basi~~~~~~**

.

.

.

.

.

Setengah jam mungkin telah berlalu, suasana semakin tak dapat didefinisikan (?) bahkan seorang peneliti asal negara xxx semakin bingung dengna aura yang dipancarkan oleh orang-orang yang ada di dalam kafe tersebut. Mungkin semua memang tak jelas tetapi marilah kita mencoba menyimak sesuatu yang tak jelas itu sekali untuk selamanya *jegerrrr*

Satsuki : Ya ampun ni hari panas banget sih ya ngimpi apa diriku tadi malem ckckckc. *Satsuki kipas-kipas sambil ngedumel gak karuan*

Riko : Mungkin mimpi Aomine berkulit putih hohohoh.

Satsuki : Nyahahahah kalo itu gak mungkin banget deh walaupun hanya dalam mimpi semua itu mustahil bagaikan Midorima-kun yang melepas lucky itemnya. Dan Akashi yang berenti maen gunting dan malah maenin hatiku *ngaco*

Riko : Eh eh eh iklannya udah kelar tuh yuk kita sambung lagi pemirsah~ *tebar menyan (?)*

~ Sehari Bersama Kami ~

Akashi : Masih lama nih kita disini? Saya masih banyak urusan diluar sana nih *Akashi ngasah gunting*

Kise : Aku juga masih ada pemotretan nih minna *kibas-kibas poni*

Midorima : Aku harus membeli lucky item yang banyak untuk memenuhi permintaan hatiku (?)*halah ini abang tukang kavang ijo kagak jelas/dilempar*

Murasakibara : Mau makan yang banyak lagi nich kalo akyuuuu~ *duarrr/bom chiki*

Kuroko : Aku sih ada banyak waktu hari ini jadi tak apalah.

Aomine : Masih banyak majalah Horikita Mai yang belum kubaca nih pemirsahhhhhhhhh~ *seketika Aomine galo nan galau di depan kamera*

Riko : Kalo kalian pada ngedumel mulu kapan kita mulai lagi nih -_- saya juga bosen berada diantara makhluk autis bangsa kalian *doaaaarrrrr*

Satsuki : Iya nih lama banget deh kalian cu~cok rempong sekali.

Akashi : Yaudin kalo gitu kita musti jawab pertanyaan aneh macam apa lagi? *ngacungin gunting*

All : *diem/berasa ditodong ban— mafia gunting maksudnya/khilaf*

Satsuki : Hiyyy... *diem sesaat* Oke kali ini pertanyaan datang dari dunia antah berantah yang sama gak jelas ini, sebut saja dirinya xxx, *kemudian Satsuki mengambil sebuah kertas di atas meja kasir kafe tersebut* Nah Riko sebaiknya kau yang membacaka pertanyaan itu.

Riko : Gimana gue mau baca kertasnya aja lu kantongin -_-

Satsuki : Oh maap lupa saya *ngasih kertas lecek ke Riko*

Riko : Yakin nih? Kok lecek amat yak?

Satsuki : Mungkin selecek yang nulis cerita ini kan biar sehati gitueee hohohoh.

Riko : Oh gitu toh yasudah gue baca nih yak, *sesaat Riko menatap kertas lecek dihadapannya* '_Ini adalah sebuah SDS (Surat Dari Saya) yang berisi PPWJ (Pertanyaan-pertanyaan Wajib Jawab) selain itu diharpkan menjawab sejawar (?) mungkin, kemudian saya sudahi pembukaan ini dan mari kalian menjawabnya secara saksama dan dalam tempo yang selama-lamnya. Sekian, salam sayang_ _dari saya~ muachhhh buat Kiseki no Sedai!' _*gubrak* Sekiranya begitulah pembukaan SLA (Surat Lecek Akyu) ini.

GoM : *muntah gunting Akashi/loh?*

Kise : Pertanyaannya mane?

Riko : Ya sabar dong gue kan tersandung-sandung (?) ni bacanya sabar dikit kek.

Midorima : Buruan nanti toko lucky itemnya keburu tutup nehhhhh.

Satsuki : Emang situ mau beli benda aneh macem ape lagi hah?

Midorima : Itu loh kalung yang dari bawang putih, bawang merah, merica, cabe, asem, daun bawang, kemiri, dsb. *benerin kacamata lagi*

Satsuki : Itu mah emak gue juga punya banyakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk -_-

Riko : Udah nih ah gue bacain, pertanyaan pertama— '_Pertanyaan ini saya ajukan untuk Kuroko Tetsuya yang imut tapi gak keliatan imutnya. Menurut anda apakah Momoi Satsuki itu memiliki postur tubuh ideal untuk dijadikan kekasih anda dikemudian hari? Kedua, apakah ada kemungkinan Aomine Daiki berkulit putih? Ketiga, bisa gak sih sekali-sekali kamu tuh jadi seme gitu masa jadi uke mele (?)terus terus nih ya bisa gak sih kamu nitipin salam aku ke Midorima *mati* udah ah segitu aja capek akunya habis cintaku bertepuk sebelah lensa (?) doang sih sama Midorima huh (?)' _

Satsuki : Oke Tetsu-kun jawab ya /

Riko : Yaudeh jawab deh tuh pusing saya mah ah~

Kuroko : Jawaban untuk pertanyaan pertama, ya tetapi mungkin juga tidak *jeger* karena menurut saya ada sesuatu yang terlalu besar dibagian tubuh Momoi-san kayak boing-boing (?) gitu deh dan saya lebih suka yang sedikit kecil boing-boingnya (?), tetapi selain itu Momoi-san mempunyai postur tubuh yang indah untuk dijadikan kekasih bahkan istri idaman oleh para lelaki. Yang berikutnya menurutku sangat tidak mungkin secara gitu ya Aomine-kun betah banget tidur diatas aspal sambil baca majalah *piiip* terus pekerjaan sampingannya itu ya jadi tukang arang tuh yang item-item ya gak aneh kalo dia ikutan item.

Aomine : *melototin Kuroko pake amaterasu (?)*

Riko : Ah~ chotto, tetapi bagian yang terlalu besar boing-boingnya itu dimananya ya? *tanya Riko sok polos*

Kuroko : Dibagian *piiiip* ya, menurutku demikian.

Satsuki : *pundung dibawah meja kasir*

Riko : Hahahahha untung punyaku tidak sebesar boing-boingmu Satsuki.

Midorima : Kalau kau sih terlalu kecil, na no dayo~ *plakkkk*

Aomine : Gak ada boing-boingnya malah wkwkwkkwwk *disambit sendal jepit*

Riko : Sialan lu semua para generasi mesum nan harem shake (?) *lemparin menyan*

Kuroko : Ano, bisakah aku melanjutkan jawabanku? *muka datar*

Riko : Sekarepmu lah mas Tetsu *kesel*

Akashi : So? *masih ngasah gunting*

Kuroko : Ummm yang ini sukar dijawab ya *blushing* sebenernya sih saya mau jadi seme tapi kalo ukenya kayak Akashi-kun atau Aomine-kun sih mana bisa saya jadi semeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee *nangis guling-guling kayak kambing guling* yang ada saya jadi seme tak berdaya u,u betapa malang nasibku mempunyai uke senapsu mereka *gigit permen mint* kalau begitu pulangkan saja aku pada ibuku atau ayahku~~~~ *malah nyanyi*

Kise : Kurokocchi kejammmmmmmmmmm masa aku gak disebutin sih jahatttttttttt kamu teganya teganya dirimu padaku *Kise ngecrek (?) pake kecrekan beras*

Kuroko : Bukan maksudku begitu Kise-kun *mencoba merayu Kise kembali* hanya saja mungkin saat bersamamu aku bisa menjadi seme, tentunya seme yang pantas untukmu~ *eaaa* secara gitu kata Aomine kan dirimu seme gagal *doooor*

Kise : *pundung makan aspal*

Akashi : *tahan tawa sampe rambutnya putih*

Aomine : *udah gelindingan di aspal sama majalah *piiiip* wasiat punyanya*

Kuroko : Sekian jawaban dari saya selebihnya pajak ditanggung pemenang— eh maap salah naskah *dooor*

Murasakibara : Kurochin satu pertanyaan lagi tuh belum dijawab nyamnyamnyam~~

Kuroko : Maca cihhhh? Ciyuusssss?

Murasakibara : Ciyusannn cuyungggggg~~~~ *dilempar gunting*

Riko : Iya tuh satu lagi yang kata ada Midorimanya begitooooo, apa ya saya juga lupa pertanyaannya heheh...

Midorima : *pundung/gak jadi dapet salam*

Akashi : Udah ah breakin (?) aje dulu saya mau buang aer kecil nih.

Aomine : Terus gue harus bilang wow sambil ditusuk gunting gitueee?

Akashi : *nusuk-nusuk Aomine pake gunting rumput*

Aomine : *tepar sekejap dan rohnya nempel digunting/plak*

Akashi : Udah ah iklan woy iklan nanti kalo gak iklan saya yang lagi di wc kan gak nampang dikamera untuk beberapa jam *ngibas poni ala Miyabi*

Midorima : Lama kagak lama itu satu jem di wc -_-

Akashi : Kalo orang tenar tuh ya di wc bisa berjam-jam, you know lah siapa saya yang ganteng ini *berpose ala upin-ipin (salah woyyy)*

Murasakibara : Akachin tuh kalo di wc ngacanya lama banget nyam nyam~ pernah tuh ya kaca di wc majikan aku pecah ama dia *mengenang masa lalu*

Kise : *entah datang dari mana* kok bisa ci?

Murasakibara : Soalnya pas itu Akachin nanya sama tu kaca siapa yang paling tinggi aku apa Akachin. Eh terus kacanya gak mau jawab dia Cuma bilang 'no coment to you pendek' begitu ceritanya nyam nyam~

All : Emang kaca bisa ngomong? -_- lo kira jamannya negeri dongengnya bobo ape heh?

Kise : Terus terus? *kayak tukang parkir yang hoby ngomong terus terus ampe tu mobil di parkiran jalan*

Murasakibara : Terus kacanya dia ledakin pake bom atom yang katanya sih ya terbuat dari butiran gunting yang dimasak dengan suhu 80 derajat farenhit dan ditanmbahkan dengan bumbu khusus yang membuat cita rasa semakin lezattttoooo~nyam~

Aomine : *bangkit dari kubur* kayak iklan masako ya hahahah coba yang ngiklanin si Mai Horikita pasti setiap hari gue beli deh masakonya wahahahah.

Kise : Buat apaan coba masako sebanyak itu? -_-

Aomine : Untuk memberikan cita rasa yang lezat pada diriku yang kuat nan seksi ini *eaaaa*

Akashi : *keselek gunting*

All : *ngebayangin Aomine berlapis masako/muntah seketika*

Akashi : Woyyy saya kebelet nih hedeuhhh nanti saya pipis dicelana gimanaaaa?

All : *bayangin kata-kata Akashi*

Kise : Aihhh pasti unyu deh kayak penyu yang lagi menyuk-menyuk akyuuu~~~

Midorima : Mungkin akan jadi seperti Takao yang buang air kecil di angkot beberapa hari yang lalu (?) *Takao keselek panci*

Kuroko : Kagami juga mengalami hal yang sama kemarin *Kagami mendadak dilempar sama bola (?)*

Akashi : Udah deh ah gue mau ke wc pokoknya titik jangan ada yang mencegah gue oke? Gua pasti akan kembali kok lu semua gak usah khawatir karena gue akan selalu bersama kalian.

Riko : Kita juga gak ngelarang elo ke wc masssss *sewoooot*

Aomine&Midorima : Sekalian ke akherat juga gak napa *ucap mereka meski hanya dalam lubuk hati*

Akashi : Nah mas-mas kameramen yang tak lain adalah Haizaki si pencuri guci ayok ikut gue yang ganteng ini ke wc biar part gue nongol dikamera gak ke skip oceyyy? *ngacungin gunting*

Haizaki : *nurut sama Akashi dari pada cari mati*

Riko : EHHHHHHHHHHHH! Stop! Masa ke wc aja di suting sih?

Akashi : Mau ikut juga? *mendadak jilat gunting/aihh seksi/plak*

Akashi's fans : Aaaaaaa... saya mau ikut Akashi-sama ke wc kyaaaaaaaa~mau foto-foto sama Akashi-sama disono kyaaaa~ *fans yang SGM/dooor*

Riko : -_- iklan deh sambil nungguin Satsu-sapi sama Akashi yang idupnya dilanda gunting.

.

.

.

"Cuit cuit cuit~~~~~ Saya akan memberikan anda satu permintaan." *Kasamatsu keluar dari kaleng susu bekas

"Apa tuchhhhh? Aku mau dunk Kasamatsu-senpai~~~~"

"Saya akan memberikan cinta saya pada anda semua para wanita dan waniti (?) yang selalu menggelitik saya." *nabur susu di taman (?)*

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~ cintamu padaku kyaaaaaaaa~~"

.

.

.

Kise : Iklannya gaje amat-shuuu -_- menjatuhkan image Kaijou, dasar senpai kgk guna-shuuu kerjaannya nyeduh susu mulu-shuuu~~ *dilempar kaleng susu*


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Sehari Bersama Kami**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi **

**Genre : Friendship**

**Warning : maybe ooc, nista, abal, jelek, typo bertebaran XD~**

* * *

**Langsung saja tanpa basa-basi~~~~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi : Ya ampun kembali lagi bersama saya yang ganteng ini yang tadi habis ke wc sebentar hadeuh jangankan disini yak di wc aja fans gue banyak banget omegat *sok shock pasang tampang uke* tau gak sih? *door* gue aja sampe lelah tuh berpose seksi bersama mereka ciynnnn. Terus yak mana disono fans gue napsu banget lagi sama tubuh gue yang aihhh— seksi ini huhuh *sok tragis*. Emang sih gue kan sangat dan teramat amit— loh? Salah maksudnya saya ini ganteng cetar membahana perangin-angin badai tsunami bin tsunade *ngibas-ngibas rambut ala trio kwek kwek (?)*

Aomine : Dan bersama saya yang seksi ini disini menumbuhkan benih cinta dibelahan hati kalian semua para Miyabi-miyabiku~~~ oh maap ya tadi saya gak sempet menyapa fans saya di wc hohoho habis saya sibuk nyapa fans di dunia fana ini *sudahlah abaikan*

Akashi : Eh Daki (?) sialan lo Miyabi udeh gue boking breeee *lempar 100000 gunting*

Aomine : Aduh maap deh mas set— eh mas Seijuro Akashi tadi lidah saya kepeleset you know lah siapa saya yang seksi ini kan emang jarang banget ngomong namanya juga cowok cool *beuhhh asli ini fitnah banget*

Kise : Disini saya Kise Ryouta yang waras bin ganteng dan imyutttt selalu bersama kalian hihih~ aduh gue emang makhluk paling waras ya diantara kalian fuh~ maklum lah gue kan model so harus jaga image gitu terlebih lagi gue kan emang ganteng alamiah, seksi duniawiah terus unyu penyuwiah gitueeee. Gak kayak mereka yang sok ganteng padahal muka udeh kayak genteng *aduh bang Kise elo juga gila sadar gak sihhh? -_- (author dibakar Kise)*

Midorima : Yang paling waras kan gue! *benerin benda keramat yang nyangkut dimata*

Aomine&Kise : MANA ADA ORANG WARAS BAWA-BAWA BANCI BUNTING (?) KESINI WOYYYY! *ganyante*

Midorima : Lucky item broooo~~ *aihhh stay cool*

Riko : Ya ampunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn pengen mati gue sehari sama ni bocah-bocah autis, psikopat! Nama doang generasi keajaiban eh taunya mah yak sama aja kayak om-om mesum di perapatan tol *emang ada yak?* Gila ancur idup gue oh nooooo! *mendramatisir*

Satsuki : *datang gak diongkosin pulang diusir/salah!* Gue patah hati nih huhuhu~~ *lirik Kuroko*

Kuroko : *acuh tak ngacung (?) sabodo teuing malah asik minum susu yang di iklanin Kasamatsu*

Murasakibara : Bawel ah kayak ikan bawal yang dijual sama tukang bawang. Eh iya kan harga bawang lagi naek ya? Kalian tau kan? Saya ikut frustasi loh habisnya bawang itu belahan jiwa saya huhuhu. Tak ada bawang tak ada bekal hiks hiks~~ *salah teori*

Riko : Gak akan deh saya naksir ama orang ganteng nan keren *loh?* kesingnya doang ganteng eh dalemnya mah entar kayak mereka lagi idih amit-amit seribu turunan dah gue mah hiyyyyy mending gue sama Unsui Kongo si kepala bisu— eh? Biksu maap tergelincir heheh.

Akashi : *buka hati buka pikiran (?)* Buat sapa lagi nih pertanyaannya lama banget hadeuhhh gue harus menyapa fans lagi nih di pertigaan sebelah.

Murasakibara : Akachin jadi kamu— kamu suka mangkal sama tante-tante mesum disono? *ooc ngakut*

Akashi : Itu fans gue dari berbagai kalangan, tingkat kemakmuran, kegilaan, kemesuman dan kesejahteraan serta perdamaian abadi bagi seluruh bangsa Ind— indomie~ selera ku~~ *GUBRAK*

Satsuki : Ya ampyun aku— aku— jadi laper hihihih *tuinggg*

Kise : Eh ayok dong tanya kita lagi-shuuu~~~ *pasang pose seksi gak tau deh dalam rangka apa -_-*

Riko : Oke, pertanyaan kedua— _'Saya ingin sekali bertanya kepada Kise Ryouta tentang kesibukannya di dunia model. Apakah ia teramat sibuk? Lalu apakah ia juga sering mengcopy pose foto model-model lain yang ia liat? Lalu kenapa kau memilih menjadi model Kise-kun? Dan yang terpenting mengapa kau bisa mengcopy semua yang kau lihat?' _Silakan dijawab oleh makhluk yang bersangkutan.

Kise : Aduh senangnya aku yang ditanya hihihi orang ganteng selalu menang hihihi aku akan menghantuimu (?) hihihi *makan kembang*

Midorima : Jawab dasar I-d-i-o-t! Nanodayo~~~

Kise : Siapa ya? Apa ya? Dimana ya? Bagaimana ya? Oh mengapa ku begini~~~ *mendadak amnesia eps 7 yang ada Tomanya ganteng/salah tor salah*

Akashi : Jawab atau mati? *ngacungin gergaji - senjata baru*

Kise : Iya deh-shuuu~~ tapi tapi saya bingung ngejawabnya abisan (?) nanyanya gak selow sih hahahha gak pake ritme (?) yang indah *pake mode waras/dzingggg*

Satsuki : Jawab alakadarnya juga gak napa -_- apa perlu saya wakilin heh?

Kise : Kagak usah -_- oke saya jawab niy yeeee. Jawaban pertama, mungkin sibuk sih tetapi tidak terlalu sibuk juga hehehe. Alasan aku memilih menjadi model karena aku ini tamfan dan terlalu tamfan tentunya hhehehe *narsis buangatssss*. Entahlah kalo soal meng-copy pose model-model lain karena kufikir itu manusiawi bukan? Dari pada meng-copy pose Aominecchi saat tidur hhahhaha itu hal memalukan namanya *dooor*. Tidak semua yang kulihat ter-copy juga kali -_- masa aku lihat orang gila telanjang juga ter-copy olehku hah? *gubrak*

Riko : Oke cukup Kise Ryouta anda sepertinya mulai naik pitam ya?! *mijit-mijit tembok*

Aomine : Apaaaaa? Naik pitak? *jegerrrr*

Murasakibara : Pitak pitak di dinding diam-diam mengayap, datang seekor iblis *pasang tampang shock ooc* CEKRES! Lalu digunting~~~ omegat seyemmmm~~

Midorima : Mari skip omongan kedua makhluk diatas.

Satsuki : Kalo gitu pertanyaan berikutnya saya yang baca deh bosen natap Tetsu-kun mulu u,u jadi laper~~ lelah saya lelah (?).

Riko : Nih~ *ngasihin SLA ke Satsuki*

Satsuki : Eh kok gak jelas sih tulisannya -_- jelek banget sih nih gak kayak gua yang cantik ini *hening sesaat* Yah apa daya gua ambil kacamata dulu deh yeeee~

Riko : Miss Rempong nih si Satsu-sapi -_-

Midorima : Na no dayo!

Kuroko : Momoi-san memang seperti itu dari dulu.

Akashi : Et dah lama bener saya yang ganteng banget ini kapan ditanyanya yak? *makan gunting/bletak*

Murasakibara : Akachin mau ditanya sama siapa sih? Miyabi? Apa mau ditanya sama YME? *wadoh*

Akashi : Sama gunting gua nih u,u andai ni gunting bisa ngomong yak pasti udah gua pacarin deh~ *woyyyy* aduh jangan deh di nikahin aja pasti lebih nikmat *gangguan jiwa*

All : Gunting pun membisu karena takut padamu Akashi -_- LAGI JUGA NGAPAIN ELO NIKAHIN GUNTING HAH? KAN DIA GAK BISA BUNTING EH? *duarrrr/seru mereka semua kompak dalam hati nurani masing-masing*

Kise : Wadohhhh lama tenan iki yo mbak~ *Kise mendadak ngejowo (?)*

Aomine : Ora opo-opo toh, wong sibuk ora iso diganggu. Sing lewogo yo mas~ *Aomine ikutan Kise*

Kise : Kulo mah lewogo pisan kiye mas.

Aomine : Wokelah mas ora opo-opo (?) kepriben sih sampean *makin ngelantur*

Midorima : Abdi teh teu nyaho atuh ihhh meni lieur pisan abdi mah *doooor/Midorima kesambet/plak*

Murasakibara : Nyam~nyam~nyam kuring mah serasa haredang pisan makan eta snack hot ckckck~ *ngomong dengan tatapan malas dan polos terlebih lagi gak nyambung ciyynnn*

Kuroko : Aduh maap deh eke gak ngerti omongan yeyeyeye (?) pada, mangap yaaa~ *cetarrrr/ini adalah logat orang yang biasa mangkal di tempat xxx*

Akashi : Ampun dah -_- kok budak-budak gua sekarang pada gila yak? Si Tetsu ketularan gilanya Taiga kali yey *Kagami keselek plastik (?)* nah kalo Ryouta kayaknya rada melenceng dikit gara-gara si Kasamatsu itu ckck *dooor* apalagi si Shintarou nih udah pasti keturan sedengnya Takao yang emang udah 99% terbukti melenceng-ceng-ceng (?) nah kalo Atsushi? Setau gua Himuro waras kok dikit tapi *duarrr* kok malah seperti ini jadinya? ckckck si Atsushi kearacunan choki-choki maybe *asal bin ngasal* terus terus si Daki (?) eh salah saya hahah si Daiki maksudnya hohoho dia mah emang udah sedeng dari awal gua mumut (?) dia dipinngir aspal (?) pemirsahhhh -_- *curhatan seorang Akashi*

Riko : *hanya cengo ngeliatin orang sedeng dihadapannya*

Akashi : Maap ya budak-budak gua otak (?) sama obatnya pada abis kali kekeke~ *mas-mas otak bisa abis ya? -_-*

Riko : Situ lebih sedeng mas, gak nyadar ya otaknya burek ? -_- *Riko misuh-misuh dalam hati* Sipokeh lah pemirsah kita iklan lagi aja yuk mare dari pada ngeliatin mereka yang kewarasannya berkurang ini *plak* dan dalam rangka menunggu Satsu-sapi yang lagi-lagi dilenyapkan, ehh? Xox ah yaudin deh iklan *duakkk* ce-ki-dot~

.

.

.

.

.

Iklan again~~~

.

.

.

Jrengggg/

.

.

.

Iklan sabun colek keluaran terbaru~modelnya Takao loh OWO! *dor dor dor dor (?)*

* * *

**A/N : Terimakasih untuk review ff abal ini ^^ maaf kalo makin lama semakin jelek heheh *kabur***


End file.
